Mikan's Fault
by mia-chan mi-chan
Summary: Hotaru is Ruka… Ruka is Hotaru… what happened? Is it Mikan’s fault? HotaruRuka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with GA…

A/N: third fic here in Gakuen Alice… I hope you can look at… BLACKMAIL and PROJECT: FOOD CHAIN… and drop a review… I might be asking too much but tell me what you think about this one… hope you all would like it…

---

Mikan's Fault

---

It all started with a perky brunette in Central Town, trying to find her best friend a gift. But the gift she expected to be liked was definitely hated, not only by one but by two.

It was all her fault, all her fault.

"But… I told you Hotaru, I didn't mean it!" she screamed for the hundredth time. "I am very sorry… please stop it…" she begged for an end, but the balls, hitting her, weren't stopping. A yellow haired boy was still punishing her.

"You gave me and Ruka that drink… but look what you have done…" the boy said.

"But Hotaru… it said that it will give peace to who ever drinks it…" she tried to duck, but her attempts were not that good. "And the two of you are always fighting… so I thought that you would like it…" she cried in pain.

"We are not always fighting, we're just fighting once in a while…" the owner of violet eyes butted in.

"You bought that drink? And you thought I would like it? What an idiot you really make…" he continued, ignoring the girl. Hotaru couldn't believe what happened. She was stuck inside of the body she neither hated nor liked.

"Hotaru… please trust Mikan… she didn't intend any harm… please forgive her…" Yuu nervously smiled. He wasn't ready to face his death but Hotaru did punish Mikan rather more harshly than the other times.

"Yuu, if you are in my place … would you like it?" Ruka asked Yuu.

"No… Hotaru…" Yuu fretfully answered.

---

Flashback

---

"Hey! Guys, wait up!" Mikan ran towards her friends. "Hotaru, Yuu, wait!" she yelled as she reached the said two.

"Hello Mikan…" Yuu greeted while Hotaru's violet eyes looked at Mikan's brown. "What are you holding?" Yuu questioned.

"Oh, it's a gift for Hotaru…" she happily answered. "It's a drink! I bought it in Central Town when we visited yesterday…" Mikan handed Hotaru a bottle with pink liquid in it. "You should drink it at the same time when Ruka does…" Mikan instructed Hotaru.

"Why would I drink that?" Hotaru quietly complained. Hotaru didn't think it was safe. It was sure that the liquid Mikan brought might give her a problem.

"Just drink it when I tell you so…" Mikan smiled happily as she pranced towards Ruka and Natsume's desk. 'Hotaru and Ruka will be friends, not enemies, after they drink this…' she thought as she smiled brightly at Ruka and Natsume.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked her.

"I would like to speak to Ruka, that's all…" still she was cheery thus making Natsume scowl at her.

"What do you want, Mikan?" Ruka inquired.

"Please drink this…" she uttered as she handed him an identical bottle she gave Hotaru.

"What is this for?" Ruka questioned as he stared at the bottle. He is suspicious about this drink.

"Just drink it when I tell you so…" she stated as she pulled him towards Hotaru and Yuu. "Its already time for dismissal anyway… we can do whatever we like, right? Why don't we go outside?" Mikan sheepishly said. Mikan dragged the three to the gardens of their academy, she's pretty strong. "Hotaru… Ruka… you can drink it now…" she declared as her eyes became starry.

"Is it that necessary?" Ruka murmured as Mikan nodded.

Hotaru and Ruka drank the contents and finished at the same time. After they brought the bottles down, their bodies began to glow.

"Hey… what just happened? Why are you in my body?" Hotaru asked Ruka. "And why am I here in Hotaru's body? Mikan, what happened?"

"What? You exchanged bodies? It wasn't supposed to happen… the merchant didn't inform me that was going to happen…" Mikan started to feel a chill run down her back.

"Mikan…" Ruka dangerously uttered as he pulled something from Hotaru's pocket.

---

End of Flashback

---

And here they are… Ruka was still shooting Mikan with balls… Yuu was slightly swaying from shock… and, Hotaru was stroking a bunny to relax herself, or rather himself.

Mikan was very to surprised to realize that Hotaru and Ruka did switch bodies. She was shocked. The merchant just explained her that the two who would drink it was going to bring peace. The two will be friends, and maybe close. But, he didn't notify her about body switching… unless it was the meaning about 'they would face a big difficulty first before they would reconcile…'

"Ruka… I mean Hotaru, please stop…"

---

A/N: I know that this plot is so frequent in maybe all anime fan fictions… but I can't help myself from typing… I beg for your reviews… please give me some…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am so poor to possess any anime…

A/N: hope you all will like… I must warn you guys… even I reread this, its very vague to me… hehehe… hope you'll understand…

---

Mikan's Fault

Chapter 2

---

"How could we face everyone tomorrow?" Hotaru, Ruka actually, asked them quite nervously. Ruka wasn't able to bear the thought of his body wearing a girl's uniform because of Hotaru. He would die in embarrassment. Hotaru's in his body… anything can happen…

"We'll tell the teachers and blame Mikan." Ruka said quietly. Hotaru was still shooting Mikan… she was having her fun…

"Hey, Ruka… why are you gunning Mikan? Isn't that Hotaru's way of having fun?" a voice asked. The voice was very familiar to them… of course it should… the voice was their teacher Narumi's.

"Narumi-sensei…" Yuu muttered. He was glad that the teacher wasn't Jinno-sensei.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan dramatically exclaimed as Ruka stopped his banging. She hopped and hugged their teacher. "Narumi-sensei… Hotaru and Ruka switched bodies we don't know what to do… and Hotaru, I mean Ruka, asked me how they would attend classes tomorrow… Narumi-sensei, please help us!"

"Wait… they switched bodies? You mean that Hotaru is Ruka and Ruka is Hotaru, right?" the blonde educator questioned the brunette hanging on his waist. Mikan nodded. "I suggest they stay in a room and avoid going outside… I'll talk to your other teachers about their absences and the dilemma…" he stated as he pried Mikan off his waist.

"Narumi-sensei, why would we stay in one room?" Hotaru inquired as she clutched the rabbit for support.

"Ruka, right… I think you should stay together to avoid your problem on spreading around the campus…" the mentor answered.

"Can it be my room?" Ruka grinned. Hotaru was planning on wearing her girlish dresses on this body and take pictures of it. She will make a fortune out of it.

"Ruka… there you are…" a low voice echoed. Natsume was there, standing in front of them. He tried to tug Ruka out of the picture, but Ruka wasn't Ruka anymore… he's now Hotaru…

"I am not Ruka, don't touch me…" Ruka hissed as he yanked his wrist from Natsume's grasp. Natsume shot a confused glance at Ruka. "I am not Ruka… blame Mikan…"

"What did you do now, little girl?" he questioned the brunette among the group.

"Uhmmm… they switched bodies… Ruka is inside Hotaru's body and Hotaru is inside Ruka's body…" Mikan nervously answered, as she scratched the back of her head. She hoped her life wouldn't end soon, angering a girl that can punish you until your death and annoying a boy that can burn you to your end, might kill her.

"Solve this… I want to talk to Ruka, now." Natsume said.

"And then talk to him… is that a problem? He is just in Hotaru's body… jeez…" Mikan responded. Her head was spinning… how can she figure this out? She saw Natsume pull Hotaru to a more secluded place. "Narumi-sensei… can you help us out?" she sighed.

"I might suggest that you ask Nonoko if she has an antidote or she can help you…" he replied. "I must be going… we have a meeting… I'll try to talk to you guys later…"

"Goodbye Narumi-sensei…" Mikan waved as their blonde teacher ran towards the building. "Hey! Let's go to Nonoko's place!" she shouted. "Yeah, and we must hurry. Let's go… Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka… uhmmm… you to Natsume if you like…" she beamed as she stroke a pose.

"If an idiot like you will come, I might as well not…" he murmured. His eyes stared at hers.

"Ohhh, suit yourself…" Mikan stuck her tongue at him cutely. "And to Nonoko we go!" she started her over exaggerated walking. Her pigtails bouncing as she stomped her feet. Mikan was beaming as she held Hotaru's hand. "Oh, your Ruka… sorry… wrong hand!" she smiled, not noticing the blush Hotaru was showing, while she held on Ruka's hand.

"Do-don't touch me!" Hotaru, Ruka actually, shouted. "Don't hold my hand… it's very improper…" Hotaru flushed.

"I agree…" Ruka whispered.

"Huh… I don't understand… I am not holding your hand anyway, Ruka…" Mikan dumbly stated as her hand still clutched Ruka's.

"I have the same opinion, Mikan…" Yuu nodded in agreement. "To other's eyes… you are holding hands with Ruka… not Hotaru… so I suggest that you stop holding his hand…"

"B-but…" brown eyes started to water.

"Shut up…" Ruka whispered as he snatched his hand away.

"Wahhh… Hotaru doesn't love me anymore!" the brunette wailed.

"Are we going to Nonoko or you going to continue you cry?" Natsume asked.

"I thought you don't want to come?" Mikan innocently said.

"If Ruka's with you, I might as well come…" he murmured. "…to avoid him going insane…" he added.

---

A/N: hehehe… that's so weird… I wish you guys will drop anything before you go and push the back button…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!?

A/N: hey guys! Long time no write! I took a VERY long break from this fic… hehehe… it's almost a year, right? I did some thinking and gathered up my courage… and here it is! The third part! Yeah!!!

IMPORTANT THING!!! When I say Ruka… I refer to Ruka in Hotaru's body. And when I say Hotaru, she's the one in Ruka's body! Okay!? I hope you can all understand… 'Cause I kind of didn't…

---

Mikan's Fault

Chapter 3

---

They arrived in the corridor of the girls' dormitory. "NONOKO!?!" Mikan energetically knocked the door.

There was a loud squeak and something that is glass fell inside.

"Nonoko?! Nonoko? Are you there!?" she knocked some more.

"Coming!" a small frail voice answered from behind the door. Something exploded inside that made all five of them wonder. "Wait a minute!" she tried to make her voice louder but her coughing was heard by the other than her voice.

"Nonoko, are you alright?" Yuu questioned as he hoped his classmate wasn't hurt, but really it was quite obvious that Nonoko was having some problem.

"NONOKO!" Mikan panicked as she banged the door. "I can't open it!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't… it's locked, idiot…" Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Mikan was about to say something to him but the door slowly opened revealing a girl with black marks on her face. "Yeah… hey there…" she looked at them. "Mikan, Yuu, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka… come in…" she pulled the door open so that all five of them can go inside.

"Nonoko, are you fine?" Yuu questioned her.

"I was just making something very important but something surprised me and then I dropped my beaker and the chemical in it exploded when it came in contact with the alcohol lamp…" she smiled bitterly. "With that I will go back to square one…"

Mikan felt some people glanced at her. "Ohhh… I'm very sorry to hear that…" she was very uncomfortable when she sat on Nonoko's couch.

"Anyway… why are you all here?" Nonoko asked.

"We have a small problem…" Mikan scratched the back of her head.

"Make it a BIG problem…" Hotaru retorted angrily as she gave Mikan a heated blue glare.

"Ruka?" Nonoko looked at the said boy, now a girl.

"I'm not him…" Hotaru mumbled.

Nonoko stared at them.

Mikan was pretty well Mikan-ish… Yuu was caring enough to ask what happened earlier… Natsume was just standing there, so he's still Natsume… the weird thing is… Ruka just snapped at Mikan, which is very not him and he said that he wasn't Ruka… and the weirdest of the weird is Hotaru who was holding Ruka's rabbit…

"I get it…" Nonoko grinned as she clasped her hands together. "Hotaru and Ruka exchanged their bodies, right?" she questioned.

Mikan sweat dropped "Uhhh… yeah, you see, we came here to ask you if you can help them switch back…" she felt someone glaring at her, heavily. "Well, can you?"

Nonoko smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry… but I don't have anything that switches bodies now… I can make you one… but I'm quite busy, I can make it I think…" she thought out loud.

"When can you give it to them?" Natsume asked her, he was concerned with Ruka.

Mikan's brown eyes glinted evilly as she glanced at Natsume. 'So he does care for his friend…' she smirked.

"There is no reason for you to be smirking, idiot." Hotaru stared at Mikan blankly, and then she hit Mikan's poor head with her baka gun.

"Hotaru!!! STOP! Please!?" she wailed as Hotaru did stop. "Why? Why Hotaru??! Why!? You don't love me anymore…" Mikan sniffed as she looked sorrowfully at Ruka's body.

"Anyway, Nonoko… when can you give it them?" Yuu questioned once more.

"Maybe in two weeks?" she sounded unsure. "Or in three weeks…"

"WHAT?!" Ruka screeched. His grip on his bunny tightened. "Why? It's too long…"

"I'm sorry but I will restart my project which will take me two weeks and I have some more things to do… " Nonoko apologized. "Can you wait that long?"

"NO!" Ruka answered. He wanted to blame Mikan for ruining Nonoko's project! He wanted to kill her for making Nonoko drop her stupid beaker! He wanted to strangle Mikan's neck for making him drink that pink stuff and for making him switch bodies with Hotaru! He wouldn't wait for two or three weeks! He wouldn't!

Hotaru has devious plans on her mind at that moment. She knows it was all Mikan's fault for surprising Nonoko… but really, sometimes Mikan's dumbness can be quite beneficial. She needed only a day to collect many blackmailing photos… but hearing two to three weeks… made her think up of more… "I can wait…" she grinned as she uttered that.

"NO!" Ruka wanted to cry. He might die of embarrassment in whatever Hotaru did to his own body.

There was an eerie silence, but it did not last due to Hotaru who stood up all of a sudden.

"So, see you in two to three weeks Nonoko…" Hotaru walked to the door. She was planning on taking her time to prepare her plans for Ruka.

Ruka must go after Hotaru; she might do something Ruka did not like for her to do. "I'm sorry for the trouble…" he managed to whisper as he went out.

Mikan followed Hotaru and Ruka. "See you!" she waved. She was glad that Nonoko didn't know it was her fault that she will remake her project again.

Natsume just went out. "It's Mikan's fault"

"Huh?" Nonoko did not get it and thought it was better not to ask him about what he said.

"Bye, Nonoko…" Yuu bowed as he was the last one left in there.

"Ohhh… goodbye!" she smiled as she started to close the door she remembered something. "Yuu?"

"Yes?" he glanced at her.

"Can you do me a favor?" she questioned.

"Okay… what do you want me to do?"

"Can you tell me… how… uhhh… how…" she giggled softly as she pushed her fingers together. "How…" she blushed.

"How?" he trailed. He must really go now.

"Uhhh… it's kind of awkward… but I'm curious…" she explained first.

He nodded. "Okay…"

"Can you tell me how Rika and Hotaru would take a bath…?" she turned deep red as she finished her question.

Yuu also turned red as he thought about it. "Oh yeah…" he murmured as he stood there confused.

"I'm just curious…" Nonoko smiled nervously.

---

A/N: I think it was badly written. I hope you can drop anything on your way out! Please!!! I also think I need some suggestions… on how Hotaru and Ruka would exchange back… I was thinking of kissing… but I think it's so cheesy… I need your ideas guys! Please help me! THANKS!


End file.
